


Vibranium Dysfunction

by CaptainOfRippedShirts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prostate Milking (mentioned), Sex Toys (mentioned), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve has some sensory issues, Tantric Sex (mentioned), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has some manic and genius ideas to give him many an orgasm, Touch Starved Steve Rogers, but not in the way you think, mentions of sex but no actual sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfRippedShirts/pseuds/CaptainOfRippedShirts
Summary: Tony's a scientist. A genius. Literally the whole world knows that.But times like this, when someone he loves - not that he's using the L-word with Steve just yet, nope, nosiree - is looking at him like he's seconds away from crying and admitting that he just can't feel touch the way he used to?Times like that make Tony feel like the biggest idiot on the planet.





	Vibranium Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



> One of the amazing prompts that [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/) came up with was: 
> 
> "The serum have Steve an increased pain tolerance, but it also made him less sensitive to sexual stimulation. Because of this, Steve generally avoids sex and feels a lot of shame about it. Tony discovers this very soon after starting a relationship with Steve, and he's determined to do what he can. (616, Ults, MCU / I'm pro-kink with this one, but I don't want it to be an easy fix. Ideally there will be a lot of discussion and trying, and in some instances, failure.)" 
> 
> Now, sadly, I ran out of time to go super into detail about Tony's plans for helping Steve out, but hopefully this glimpse into Tony and Steve and their upcoming Super Scientific Sexual ExperimentTM will sate your curiosity!

“I just...don’t feel it the way I should.” Steve finishes, gesturing helplessly at himself. Tony’s heart simultaneously melts and breaks at just how young and lost Steve looks. He inches closer, freezing in place when Steve flinches away from him.

He raises his hands in surrender, “take a breath, big guy. I’ll stay right here, promise.”

Steve slowly - far too slowly for Tony’s liking but he could see where the guy was coming from - relaxes, shoulders dropping and hands moving to his pockets. Tony would bet good money he’s doing his level best to keep from fidgeting.

Tony, meanwhile, can’t help himself. He starts to pace, needing the repetitive movement as he forces his wild thoughts into coherency. This thing between them is still so new, so fragile, he doesn’t want to fuck it up by saying the wrong thing.

(And isn’t that just the kicker? Look at him now, Pepper. He’s actually thinking before he speaks and all it took was finding out Captain America, his _boyfriend_ can’t feel, well, much of anything. Clearly he’s grown as a person.)

After a long pause, where Tony loops his half of Steve’s living room at least a dozen times, Steve clears his throat. Tony’s gaze jumps back to the soldier and once again, he’s struck by how young Steve looks. How young he actually is despite the year he was born.

He sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to still even though he’s practically vibrating out of his skin. Which is hardly fair, he hasn’t even had that much coffee today _and_ he slept for a solid four hours last night.

But, as he stands there, staring at Steve, at the man the world calls Captain America, the man he calls _boyfriend_ (and isn’t that a crazy thought? No one let his teenage self know, he’d probably die of embarrassment), Tony realizes he needs to tread very carefully here. The tips of Steve’s ears are still bright red - endearing and adorable - but the way his eyes are practically shining with self-conscious worry, the way his lips are turned down in a look Tony can't quite identify but knows he doesn't like on his partner, it all adds up to some very treacherous waters for Tony to navigate.

Luckily, he's a genius. He can so do this.

Crossing the room in several short strides, Tony comes  to a stop half a foot away from his darling little soldier, and offers him a small, sincere smile. Steve watches him, wary and hurting, and Tony aches to take him in his arms but he has a feeling Steve would reject him if he tries just now.

He sucks in a breath, breaking eye contact to look out the window to his left, taking in the gentle, sun-warmed day outside the Avengers complex.  “After...after Afghanistan, it took me two years before I could get hard again. Longer before I even _wanted_ to try.” A hand comes up to tap against the spot where the reactor used to lay, a privately nervous tic leftover even now, a full year after his surgery.

Tony catches movement out of the corner of his eye and turns his head just a touch to look at Steve, who is suddenly several steps closer and well within reach. He ignores the butterflies suddenly swarming in his stomach as he holds out his hand to Steve, inviting Steve even closer should the soldier want it.

Steve’s fingers curl around Tony’s and it's like a dam has broken between them. The touch drags a hoarse whine out of Steve and Tony finds himself crushed against a solid brick of supersoldier muscles as Steve clings to him. He wraps his arms around Steve’s narrow waist, holding his boyfriend - would partner be better? - as tight as Steve's holding him. Another whine vibrates through Steve’s chest, further breaking Tony’s heart.

“Shh, big guy, we’ll get through this.” One of Tony’s hands slides up to pet through the soft hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck. “If you want to try sex, trust me, between the two of us, we will figure it out. And if you never want sex, that’s okay too.”

The broad arms around Tony tighten for a moment before Steve pulls back a little bit to look at Tony. “But. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Tony’s smile feels brittle, even to him, but he's trying not to take that comment personally; to recognize that it's Steve’s insecurities and not Tony’s preceding reputation as a playboy prompting that comment. Steve might know more than he lets on, though, because a moment later his arms are tightening around Tony again.

“Not…” Steve huffs, drawing a grin from Tony, “not because of whatever you’re thinking. I don’t want to disappoint you by…seeming indifferent?” It’s a question but Tony thinks he gets it.

“You don’t want me to think little Stevie isn’t interested in the proceedings? That you aren’t just doing what you think I want you to do? Something like that?” He clarifies, still playing with Steve’s hair. Steve’s cheeks flush a delicate pink that make Tony want to shower him in light kisses, but he restrains himself.

For now.

His thoughts are circling in his head, heart beating in triple time, as he discards ideas as quickly as they appear. If Steve wants to try sex, despite his hesitations and the adjustments they would need to make for his serum-enhanced senses, well, Tony isn't a genius for nothing.

“Give me,” he makes a quick calculation in his head, “give me a week, darling. We’re going to science the fuck out of this.”

Finally, a shy little smile appears on Steve’s face and Tony soaks it up like a flower in the sun – no one tell Pepper or Rhodey how whipped he _already_  is, not even a year into this relationship. Still, seeing Steve look at him like that, like Tony is a wonder, a pain, and a joy all rolled into one sparks something deep inside Tony that he isn't ready to put a name to.

Steve’s eyes seem to twinkle in the setting sun streaming through the nearby windows and Tony is certain he could drown in those pools of blue joy for the rest of his life, if not longer. Broad hands sweep up Tony’s sides, sparking a shiver down Tony’s spine. The Captain leans in to press his forehead against Tony’s, eyes slipping closed, sun glinting off his blonde lashes.

“A week? I’d give you fo-” Steve pauses, his breath hitching in chest and Tony has a vague idea of just what word he had tripped over, but he doesn't push it as Steve continues, “I’ll give you at least a year.”

Tony barks out a quiet laugh, tilting his head just enough to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “With plenty of opportunity for extensions as needed, with the right paperwork completed, _Captain_?”  

“In triplicate.”

They share a private little grin with each other, still pressed together in front of the window. The sun is setting, casting an orange glow across Steve’s quarters, and making Tony feel almost mellow. His lips touch Steve’s in another soft kiss before he silently urges Steve over to the bed.

Tony crawls in first, glad he had the foresight to change into something comfy before coming to find Steve earlier. It's much easier to cuddle in sweatpants than suit pants. Once he's settled, he holds out his arms for Steve, an undeniable warmth flooding his system as Steve runs his eyes over Tony, hunger and that-word-they-weren’t-saying clear in his gorgeous eyes. After he's looked his fill – long enough to Tony to get a little fidgety – Steve sheds his shirt and crawls in beside Tony.

A muscled arm is slung across Tony’s stomach as Steve presses his cheek against Tony’s shoulder and practically melts against the genius. From battle-ready soldier to giant puppy in the span of one star-spangled breath, Tony muses to himself with a grin that he hides in Steve’s hair. He twists, wrapping himself around Steve, stroking gentle hands over wherever Tony can reach. Tony makes a mental note to tell Pepper to buy herself a present on him; she's the one that taught him how important it was to cuddle after a Big Relationship Talk.

Steve makes a quiet noise against Tony’s collarbone and Tony begins to hum a quiet tune he barely remembers from his mom. His fingers dance along Steve’s spine in a soothing gesture he now knew Steve couldn’t feel much, if at all. The stark realization of just how much Steve has been agonizing about his changed body is way too close to Tony’s PTSD-riddled memories of when he first got the reactor.

He aches for Steve; for what Steve has suffered to get to this century, for what he's still suffering. He wants to wrap his soldier up in the softest blankets he can find and tuck him away from the world; to make sure Steve never wants for anything for the rest of his life; to make sure Steve never suffers again.

The genius in him knows that isn't a feasible option. Steve is too stubborn and too willful to be a kept man – a good thing, too, because Tony can barely keep track of his own life some days, he has no desire to be someone’s keeper on top of it.

But fixing this? Giving Steve a way to feel pleasure again? Whether by his own hand or by Tony’s hand doesn't matter. All Tony knows is that gifting Steve pleasure is something he can – and will – do.

 

 

 

> _"Ever since the serum, it…it’s harder to feel. Erksine said that it was so I would have a higher pain tolerance – and I do – but they couldn’t find a way to target it to just pain and injury. So…all touch, pain, pleasure, any of it. It all…feels the same. Unless it’s some form of extreme pain, I just…don’t feel it the way I should.”_
> 
>  

So, the serum had gifted Steve with a higher pain tolerance, and, by proxy, reduced the overall sensation he can feel. Tony has worked with less than that, and with death on the line.

“Y’know. It’s high time SI launched a sex toy line.” Tony murmurs into the quiet of the bedroom. He can feel Steve frown against his shoulder for half a moment before Steve's shifting, moving to lie on his side facing Tony. Tony rolls, tucking a hand under his head and grinning across the pillows.

“I’m assuming there’s more to that than just sex toys.”

“Oh, there’s a lot more, Cap, trust me. We’re gonna start simple. Blowjobs and handjobs, maybe a bit of fucking. Figure out the baseline for what feels like just pressure on your skin and what you can feel as more localized sensation. From there, we can determine how much more it takes to turn you into a puddle of glowy and sated Steve Rogers under me.”

Steve’s cheeks flush that delicious pink again and this time, Tony doesn’t resist leaning over to kiss Steve. He’s not as soft as he usually was when kissing his supersoldier. This time, he makes it rough, possessive, pours every ounce of every unnamed feeling he has for Steve into it.

For once, Steve’s eyes are half-lidded, his lips pouting out in a silent plea for more as Tony pulls away, back to his pillow. “Yeah,” he murmurs, voice hoarse from the kiss, “that’s the look I want to see, babe.”

Blinking back into himself, Steve sucks on his lower lip, one hand reaching over to trace gentle fingertips along Tony’s cheek. “You’ll do all that for me?”

“Steve, I’d do anything for you.” It’s the closest he’s going to come to putting a name on the tsunami of feelings he has for Steve right now, but it’s clearly enough, if the beaming smile on Steve’s face is anything to go by.

Steve moves again, pressing back against Tony’s side and burying his face in Tony’s shoulder once again. They’re on top of the covers, but Steve produces enough heat for both of them for now. (Later, Steve will get chilled and wake in a panic, thinking he’s back in the ice. Tony will make sure they’re under the covers before Steve actually falls asleep). There’s shield-calloused fingers tracing over the scars on Tony’s chest, gentle breath ghosting across his skin. There’s a quiet, comfortable silence in the room, and Tony knows he could be happy, forever, like this.

“First thing we’re gonna try is a Hitachi Magic Wand,” Tony whispers, once again breaking the stillness of Steve's room. Steve’s fingers pause for a moment before resuming their idle tracing. Tony takes k it as a sign to continue. “The vibrations might be strong enough. Maybe not. I might have to tinker a bit with it first. If you happened to come by the shop while I was working on it, well, I certainly won’t say no to taking you apart down there.”

Steve laughs  into Tony’s shoulder, nipping him lightly in reprimand before he settles back down. Tony lets his fingers tug and tease at the hairs on his nape again.

“If that doesn’t work - and it’s okay if it doesn’t. This is all in the name of science, baby, and things never work the first time in science.” He presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, “so if it doesn’t work, I’m thinking we move onto some classic prostate massage. See how many orgasms I can milk out of you; if I can make you a pile of goo with just a finger.”

He hears Steve’s breath hitch, his fingers curling against Tony’s bicep, and so, he keeps going.

“And maybe that doesn’t work. Again, it’s okay. Because my plan after that involves a little trip down the path of tantric sex. You might have to hold me in place for that one - we both know I get fidgety. But us, tangled up together, for hours? Barely moving? Just...being together?”

This time, Steve lets out an actual whimper, tilting his head to look up at Tony with want in his eyes. “Can we...all of it? Just...all of it. Please?”

Tony’s lips curl into a fond grin before he drags Steve in another deep kiss. “Darling, all of it. More. Less. Whatever you want.”

“You. I just want you.”

This man's surely going to be the death of him. In the best way possible. He tugs Steve impossibly closer in a crushing hug. They can do this. They's Avengers; they're Iron Man and Captain America.

They're Steve Rogers and Tony Stark and, together, they can do anything.

After a while, Tony moves them, forcing Steve under the covers. He keeps up a gentle stream of ways to wreck Steve with pleasure until Steve falls into a fitful sleep against him. The soldier whimpers Tony’s name in his sleep, lips unerringly pressing a kiss to Tony’s collar and settling the swelling nerves in Tony’s stomach.

 Yeah. They can do this.


End file.
